¿Por qué a mí?
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: No puede ser, porque a el. Porque precisamente a el su pequeña hija tenia que ponerlo en una situación tan vergonzosa como lo era esta. Una niña inocente una inocente pregunta. ¿Que resultado tendría?


No puede ser, porque a el.

Porque precisamente a el su pequeña hija tenia que ponerlo en una situación tan vergonzosa como lo era esta.

Una niña inocente + una inocente pregunta. ¿Que resultado tendría?

.

.

.

.

 **Todo comienza con una inocente pregunta.**

 **¿! QUE ¡?**

Se podía ver a una pequeña niña correr a la distancia, la cual tras varios minutos de una intensa carrera por fin logro llegar al destino que tanto deseaba.

Con su padre.

El día de hoy le traía una pregunta que ultimadamente llevaba impregnada en la cabeza.

-Papi-llamo la pequeña niña a su padre-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro cariño-contesto alegremente un Corey de 26 años a su pequeña infante de tan solo 5 años de edad, una hermosa niña de un cabello tan rojo como lo era el de su madre y ojos zafiro como los de su padre.

-Bueno…es que…-la verdad era que la infante no sabia si preguntárselo a el o no. Anteriormente ya se los avía preguntado a sus tíos Kin y Kon, pero no estaba muy contenta o segura de si esa era la respuesta correcta.

Bueno. Inhalo sonoramente dándose ánimos.

 _Tienes que decírselo Lexie esta es tu oportunidad de saber ya verdad._

-¿De donde vienen los bebés?-concluyo formando en su angelical rostro una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Corey no izo más que escuchar a su pequeño retoño, pero cuando logro formular la pregunta este escupió la bebida que tenia en su mano mientras se atragantaba con esta y tosía frenéticamente.

-¿Q-que?-dijo o más bien grito componiéndose de su actual golpe de tos.

-Si papi, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?-

-P-porque q-quieres saber eso-

-Porque quiero un hermanito-confeso la pequeña niña.

Genial, para la cereza del pastel.

-les pregunte a los tíos Kin y Kon, pero ambos me contaron dos historias diferentes-

-A… bueno-

-¿Entonces me lo contaras?-rayos por que tubo que heredar esa capacidad de hacer la cara de cachorro abandonado a media calle. En cierto modo era como su madre, tan bella y cero femenina como lo era Laney. Pero al fin y al cavo, con la misma capacidad de hacer que las personas cambiaran de opinión.

 _Maldición Corey, porque le enseñaste eso._

-¿P-porque no mejor se lo preguntas a tu madre?-oh si, una escusa.

 _Eres un genio Corey._

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mami esta ocupada-respondió recordando una escena en la que su tía Trina (rapto) digo, se llevo "amablemente" a la pelirroja alegando que ahora era una mujer casada con una hija y que si no quería que Corey la abandonara yéndose con otra por no arreglarse como una señora que era, más le valía ir con ellas al salón de belleza o como decía Laney, "el infierno en la tierra" y cuando digo con ellas, quiero decir Trina y Mina. y como replica, Laney avía tratado de cualquier forma soltarse de aquellas dos anacondas que la tenían bien sujeta. La infante movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de oprimir aquel recuerdo. Pobre de su mami-y por lo que recuerdo no creo que mamá regrese pronto.

-¿Y porque no esperas asta que llegue ella?-

-¡NO!-refunfuño sobresaltándolo-yo quiero saberlo ahora-

-Pero es que mamá sabrá como hablar sobre este tema mejor que yo…-

-¡NO! ¡Dije que ahora! ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!-izo una rabieta mientras de sus ojitos cristalinos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Hay por dios, parece que heredo eso de trina.

Miro a su retoño que yacía en el mismo lugar con un mohín impregnado en su pequeña carita.

Que injusto, porque el tenia que lidiar con eso.

 _Que fue lo que te e echo mundo._

Suspiro con resignación sentándose en el sofá del garaje.

Respiro hondo y por fin se decidió a hablar.

Okey, de acuerdo-la pequeña que hasta ahora permanecía con los bracitos cruzados y ojos cristalinos se centro con rapidez en el regazo de su progenitor cambiando rápidamente su rostro por uno radiante y lleno de felicidad.

-Sabias que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo papito-afirmo con su "inocente" carita.

 _Pequeño engendro._

Si, es su hija, ¡Y QUE!, el podía decirle como se le viniera en gana.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué?-

-¿Quiero saber de donde vienen los bebes? Hay papi-se golpeo con su mano en la frente delicadamente haciéndole entender a corey que se estaba cansando de eso-la verdad es que a veces me pregunto si verdaderamente tu eres mi padre.

Y para colmo.

Cálmate Corey, cálmate, solo es una pequeña niña, tu hija.

-¿Y? ¿De donde vienen?-

 _Vamos, piensa, piensa._

Pues…- _que se te ocurra algo rápido._

No podría decirle que es cuando dos personas tenían relaciones sexuales, no, era una pequeña niña ¿Cómo podría decirle algo a si?

Tenia que encontrar otra forma para contestar a su pregunta.

Pero como hacerlo cuando el mismo ni siquiera lo supo, si no hasta que tenia bastante edad y aun menos cuando el zopenco confundió las bolsitas de condones con gomitas.

Y por favor no me digas que los trae la cigüeña y tampoco que vienen de las popos de las mamás (I`m sorry por escribir esto)-y si preguntan ¿quien fue el que le dijo lo ultimo? Sus respuesta es: Kon, si, otra alma inocente.

-Claro que no, los bebes vienen de...una fábrica…-¿eh? ¿Una fábrica?-si una fábrica-chasque los dedos por su "ingeniosa" mente-los padres de familia cuando quieren tener un hijo llaman a la fábrica de bebés y los piden como encargo.

-Ha si, ¿y donde esta?-levanto una ceja y ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Hum…pues…no lo sé-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y como es que los traen?-

-por coreo-

-¿los traen el camión de coreos?-

-exacto-

-¿Y como le hacen para que se parezcan a ti?-

-pues juntan el ADN de los padres en común y de ahí los hacen a su semejanza-

-¿y si salen defectuosos? ¿Los mandas de regreso como a los muebles?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque eso no sucede, es imposible-

-¿pero si sucede?-volvió a preguntar.

-no sucede ni sucederá-aseguro ya cansándose.

-Bien-suspiro resignada levantándose del regazo de su padre, no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, pero si se la contaba su padre es porque era verdad-¿ves que no era tan difícil papá?-

Vendito sea a dios que ese infierno acabo.

-Claro, corazón-

-Aunque yo pensaba que los bebés nacían cuando los adultos tenían sexo-aclaro y se encogió de hombros-da igual, gracias por responder a mi pregunta-se acerco asta la cara de Corey y deposito un tierno besito en su mejilla-adiós papi-y salió del garaje.

¡Eh!

¿Pero que rayos hacia pasado ahí?

Ni modo, lo peor ya paso.

Oye papá-lo llamo Lexie entrando de nuevo al garaje.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

¿Qué es sexo?-pregunto por ultimo.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

No cabe duda, si que era su hija.

Si tan solo Laney estuviera ahí.

-¡AUXILIOOOO!-

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **Que tal, no sé si me allá salido como humor, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Lo ice en tres horas, ¡mi record!**

 **Avía visto que varias personas han echo esto, entonces me dije a mi misma.**

 **-Mi misma-**

 **-si-**

 **-que tal que si hacemos un one-shot así-**

 **-claro, ¿porque no?-**

 **Bay**

 **Reviews.**

 **Escritora genial 25.**

Gracias.

Es que soy Confucio, nha no es cierto.

 **Laloka Yuuki.**

Gracias

 **Karla Riffin.**

Muchas gracias.


End file.
